


Just another type of riddle!

by GingerDemon_of_Riddles



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Minor Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerDemon_of_Riddles/pseuds/GingerDemon_of_Riddles
Summary: Edward has realized that his skill at sleight of hand can be used for more than just stealing, and the girls get real bored of it real fast.





	Just another type of riddle!

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for the girls, Jervis, or Oswald so if any of them you feel are OOC or are very similar to another writer than I apologize. This was inspired by this post : https://gotham-doodles.tumblr.com/post/163278371791/gloved-assailant-canadian-riddler
> 
> Also my formatting was done by the amazing iammemyself and I am forever grateful

Edward, Nina, and Diedre had been in the Iceberg lounge a good hour without event. Having to lie low was fine when other people were as well, but the bar was surprisingly empty for a Saturday night. Edward glanced up at Oswald to ask for another when an excited squeak of "Doormouse!" came from behind him.

"Oh hello Jervis. Have a seat?" Eddie asked without turning around. He was bored still, and the Hatter was not usually a good way to relieve his boredom.

"I will, thank you Edward! I...you seem to have lost some of your Muchness. What's wrong? Are you not feeling..." here he bit his glove and tried to remember the phrase that Edward was so fond of shouting in Arkham. "...intellectually challenged?"

Eddie sighed and rested his head in his hands. "No my dear Hatter I am not. In fact, it is just what I am lamenting the lack of." Diedre tapped him on the shoulder and muttered that she and Nina were going to go 'walk around' (read, steal), prompting Jervis to come up with a challenge. Well, it was challenging to him anyway.

"Edward?"

He hummed in response but still didn't look over. "Edward I require your full attention please?" he spun in his chair and raised an eyebrow at the coin Jervis held in his palm.

"Why are you offering me money?" he asked before the Hatter smiled.

"It's a riddle! You like riddles, and so I give you one! Get this coin in a pocket of mine or something like that without me noticing." Edward accepted the money and grinned at the little challenge.

"And how, may I ask, is this challenge a riddle?" he asked while slipping it into his glove and then sliding the coin into Jervis's pocket when he placed a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"The riddle is how to do it!" Jervis answered happily and sat back, waiting for Edward to try and get the coin to his pockets (which had already happened, unknown to him). Edward turned back to the bar to hide his grin.

"I liked that riddle quite a lot, actually. And Jervis? Look in your right waistcoat pocket." He glanced to the side just in time to catch Jervis's amazement at seeing the coin already in his pocket. "You have a very good idea though Hatter. I think I like these types of riddles." After messing with Jervis for a little while longer, he moved to stealing Oswald's watch and then putting it in his hat, and offering him his own handkerchief with the O.C. monogram to prove he stole it. That soon got a bit old, and Oswald threatened to stop giving him drinks so he began moving around the room and stealing things before putting them elsewhere. By the end of the night a few people had actually paid him and everyone was taking about it as they left.

 

A few days later when he returned to the Lounge there was a full house and half of the people there immediately asked him to do more magic. This continued, and word spread, as every time Edward stepped through the door there were people waiting for him to show off.

 

About a month later, there was a bank heist that went wrong and he was forced to again lay low in the Iceberg when a man in the 'audience' accused him of picking assistants in the crowd who where helping him. Furious with a cheating accusation, Edward had just about exploded when Jim Gordon had walked through the door and placed him under arrest. Seeing an opportunity to prove his abilities, he quickly got out of the cuffs and snuck behind the bar with Oswald's help. Jim was at the door when Edward called after him from the bar to offer him a drink. The commissioner stomped over and put him back in cuffs, which was about as effective as you would expect, and this time Edward opened the door for him. Nina and Diedre took the opportunity to 'wander the crowd' while he goofed off, having seen this trick more times than they could count. After about seven times of this, Jim gave up and left after giving Edward a warning. Oswald promptly offered Edward as many drinks as he could take without being noticed and the Riddler happily accepted. The crowd all clamored to know how he had done all of that, but he stood on the bar and silenced them all with a wave. "I couldn't possibly tell you." he grinned, looking at Jervis who smiled back. "That's the riddle!"


End file.
